Makes me Wonder
by KozuueMiau
Summary: ¿Te crees capaz de dejarme así como así botado? Bueno, ahora es mi turno de probar el sabor de tus lágrimas...


No saben cuánto me quebré la cabeza para saber qué fic haría para un día tan especial como el 20 de Septiembre, hasta que hice esto, para una persona especial para mí que hoy cumple otro año más de supervivencia en este mundo de locos… ah, no corrijo: Ella está loca –Matryoshka-, y si nos mezclaran a las 2 en una licuadora, no habría persona viva en este planeta. ¡Aika-chan20! Se podría decir mi mejor amiga en fanfiction , pero eso depende de ella, en fin. Hoy está de cumple, y por mí le regalaría el mundo entero, pero no dispongo del dinero ni de las ganas suficientes para conseguirlo y llevar a cabo mi plan maléfico (¿?) Ok, aquí os dejo mi huella con un fic que al parecer es HirotoxUlvida (Escogida por mi bro)… no, no lo es… creo que es HirotoxMuchas y UlvidaxMido… Bueno, yo, al igual que Hiro, estoy bien confundida respecto a esto, que creé hace tiempo :B En fin, aquí va el disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad. De ser así, Haría una fiesta (Lo que hago por un cumpleaños) con todos sus personajes, teniéndola a ella como festejada, a Aika :D

La canción "Makes me wonder" es propiedad de Maroon 5 (Sí, cuando ellos me pertenezcan, estarían tocando música en la fiesta)

La traducción es de música punto com (Ahora sí una traducción más menos digna ;D)

Otro detalle: Aika, gomen si no te gusta la canción estaba pensando en las que me habías dicho, pero no estaba conforme ewe

¡A Leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Me despierto con los ojos rojos…<strong>

Me despierto con un insoportable dolor inundando mi cabeza. Sabor a vómito esparcido en mi boca, acompañado de los elevados grados de alcohol que bebí anoche, al parecer. Trato de abrir mis ojos, pero se me hace imposible, ya que la irritación en estos me causa una gran molestia, y todo esto por querer despegar unos cuantos milímetros los parpados. Sin otra alternativa para descubrir que hice esta vez, recurro al tacto.

**Forzado a recordar…**

Paso una mano por entre medio de las desordenadas sábanas. Luego la estiro un poco más lejos, y puedo palpar un cuerpo cálido, bien formado, cabello largo y suelto... Creo que tengo una pista sobre el misterio de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, y por lo que veo… no hay nada nuevo.

**En la manera en que se sentía…**

Interesante y… excitantemente cotidiano.

**El estar entre tus muslos…**

-¡Oh!-Gemías con esa vocecita que rápidamente me excitaba, dejando una contundente erección a merced tuya, y obviamente no la ibas a desperdiciar… Ya te habías entretenido bastante, y era mi turno de divertirme… Te volteé, y luego de hacerte unos cuantos chupetones en tu delicioso cuello, introduje mi miembro en tu ano.

**Con el placer que te hacía llorar.**

-Hiroto… ¡Ah, duele!-gemías.

A pesar de que tus lágrimas me podrían haber indicado que debería detenerme, no podías negar que por dentro estabas hundiéndote en el placer, si hasta en tu voz so notaba… Ahora, acariciando tus curvas, hasta llegar a tus pechos, embestí nuevamente, hasta penetrar en lo más profundo de tu zona virginal… ¿Virginal? Esto no puede estar pasando. Otra vez confundí la realidad… ¿Por qué todas mis noches me hacían recordar la primera vez que lo hice con esa zorra de Ulvida Reina? Molesto y muy frustrado, abro con esfuerzo mis ojos, para encontrarme con el panorama que realmente me estaba rodeando en ese instante: Maki Sumeragi, la novia de Segata, dormía plácidamente a mi lado. Quizás terminó exhausta de la primera vez que había tenido relaciones, pero bueno, ella se lo buscó… y esos billetes de los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans (Destinados a mis servicios obviamente… soy una especie de _prostituto_, no un ladrón) no me dejaron otra alternativa que seguirle el juego…

Aun así, no puedo dejar de estar enojado con mi hipocresía. ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba olvidarla con otra persona, era cuando más viva aparecía su imagen de escultural cuerpo de dama invitándome a _jugar_ en su cama? Es horrible… horrible, pensar en que fue a ti que te di todo lo que un chavalito de esa edad puede darle a lo que yo creía una señorita de principios bien definidos, todo por amor… Luego de que tú, Ulvida Reina, me botaras así nada más, esa palabra conocida como "amor" sufrió un gran cambio en mi centro lingüístico, reemplazándola por otro concepto: "juego"

**Se siente tan bien ser malo.**

Quizás no te tenga a ti (Gracias al cielo), pero tengo a otra(s) mejor(es) que tú, para usar a mi antojo. Claro, también tengo muchos problemas para después…

**No vale la pena lo que viene después de eso.**

Obviamente no soy tan idiota como para quedarme esperando los problemas que tengo. Tomo mis jeans, mi polera y chaqueta, y finalmente mis zapatillas. Me dirijo al baño. Intento arreglarme lo más posible, para quedar con la pinta de "Nada ha pasado por aquí". Ahora, debo ir a casa…

**Después de eso…**

Salgo de la casa de mi _amiguita_, la ilusa de cabellos celestes en forma de disco, que milagrosamente por la noche se los había desarmado para que no incomodasen nuestra noche. Miro a ambos lados, en busca de algún chismoso que le relate a Segata el estado en el cual dejé a su novia, y los alaridos que pegaba (De seguro se escuchaban por todo el vecindario). No encuentro a ninguno, por suerte… Sólo que a lo lejos, a la vuelta de la esquina, está el susodicho Segata, que al parecer no le había dado el suficiente placer a su primera novia (De ser así, ella no hubiese requerido de mis servicios). Me pongo la capucha, debido a que mi cabello me delata por completo si se trata de identificarme. Salí, y debido a que ese idiota se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, no supo jamás (O eso creí) que había salido de su casa.

Pero…

**Estoy intentando hacer que vuelvas**

-_"Créelo o no, Hiroto, al parecer la extrañas. Algo no le has dicho…"_- jodida mente la mía. Eso es una estupidez. Si hasta ya perdí la cuenta de las mujeres con las que he tenido relaciones con tal de no imaginármela.

**Aún no tengo la razón…**

Sé que esto que hago (Por dinero, creo) está mal, pero lo que me hiciste fue aún peor, ¿No?

**Y tú no tienes el tiempo suficiente.**

Caminando por el centro de Inazuma (El cual tengo que cruzar para llegar a mi casa), no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven: ¿Esa no es Ulvida Reina? en traje de secretaria decente (Lo cual dudo que seas) , con fachada de mujer emprendedora, deslumbrando una camisa blanca, blazer y pantalones rectos y plomos, con tacones negros y gafas… Dudo mucho que seas tú, pero puedo reconocerte aunque estés mezclada entre billones de chicas de bares picantes. ¿Me acerco? Hace mucho que no hablamos… te fuiste, desapareciendo entre la multitud (Que parecía organizarse para borrarte de mi vista). Bueno, quizás tenías mucho que hacer como nueva directora del Instituto Alien (Esto último pensándolo con voz de asco, a pesar de ser cierto)

**Y realmente me hace pensar, si alguna vez di algo por ti.**

Definitivamente, el odio que te tengo me impide ir a verte. (Sí, claro…)

**Dame algo en qué creer…**

Ahora… tú me haces pensar si será buena idea seguir con mi profesión nocturna… O ir a verte un día de estos…

**Porque ya no creo más en ti, ya no más.**

¡Pues… claro que está bien! Tan sólo que me encantaría que veas lo feliz que estoy, a diferencia de ti, una mujer llena de trabajo y además, solterona.

**Me pregunto si hay alguna diferencia en seguir intentando.**

Bueno… debo admitir que cada vez que intento olvidarte, acostándome con lo que se mueva y contrarreloj, es cuando más llegas a mi mente, pero, ¿Por qué? Ya se está convirtiendo en una molestia esto de tener por la noche a estas chicas a mi merced, y luego ser acompañado por el recurrente pensamiento vespertino que esta vez sí fue contigo…

**Así que esto es un adiós.**

Intentaré una vez más quitarte de mi mente, suprimirte de una vez por todas de mi cabeza. No puedo dejar el trabajo botado. Buenas noches y ¡Púdrete!

**Las tengo durmiendo en mi cabeza**

Otra noche más, pero ahora es distinta la situación. Dos chicas por el valor de… dos (Claro, ellas querían que se las dejara más barata sólo por el doble de diversión ¬¬ como si eso fuera a ocurrir). Al parecer están bien excitadas por la idea de acostarse con su servidor Hiroto.

**A las decisiones que hacen en mi cama**

An y Clara se divierten como nunca conmigo, pero yo no, me siento vacío.

**Ahora debo acostarme en ella…**

Me lanzan a esta, y me quitan (Rasgan) la ropa. Yo con suma delicadeza y lentitud, voy retrasando la hora de la acción, quitándoles la ropa suavemente.

**Y lidiar con las cosas que dejé sin decir.**

Llegó la hora de _activarme_, y despojarme de aquellas cosas que dejé sin decir cuando tuve contigo "Mi primera vez", cosas que se me han ido ocurriendo en el camino.

**Quiero sumergirme en ti.**

En ustedes… quiero decir.

**Olvidando lo que está ocurriendo.**

Como te odio, ahora pienso aún más en ti y tu cuerpo de diosa… Ahora… Sólo debo olvidar… Olvidar con estas… dos chicas… ¡Sí! Olvidarte de una vez…

**Yo ya quedé atrás, ya hiciste tu jugada.**

Secuelas: lo único que dejaste, Reina.

**Olvídate de lo que es verdad.**

-_"Olvídalo, Hiroto"_-me digo-_"O las chicas no te pagarán"_.-

Cosa irónica, debido a que esos besos en el cuello, junto a sus mordiscos, lamidas y ocasionales chupetones, me recuerdan a cierta _señorita_… Y… Bueno, ahora, a aplicar la bebida para olvidarlo todo. ¡Oh dichoso alcohol!

**Aún no tengo la razón…**

Terminó otra noche. Es de madrugada, y debo escaparme de las chicas que tengo a cada lado, para activar mi plan de escapatoria. Me levanto, tomo mis jeans, mi polera y los dejo en el baño. Me pongoRecuerdo mis tenis, que se quedaron olvidadas en la habitación. Mientras me preguntaba cuantos gemidos habrían escuchado mis zapatillas, voy en su búsqueda, pero una de mis _agresoras _despierta.

-Hiro-kun…-susurra, al tiempo que se me acerca peligrosamente- ¿Y si seguimos? Deja a An ahí, sola, que no vale la pena.-

-¿No eran inseparables amigas?-

-Eso a ti no te interesa, querido. An Hasiuke tuvo un noviecito que la engañó, es tan inocente, que teme que hasta su propia sombra la abandone. Por eso accedimos a tus servicios, campeón, pero ahora no se dará ni cuenta.-

-Bueno, ¿Sabes? Tengo trabajo que hacer en casa.-

-Tú no tienes trabajo.-

-¡Claro que sí!-conste que aún susurramos-Soy…Ingeniero en logística del cuerpo humano, específicamente el de las hembras.-

-¿Eso existe?-

-Sí _"No, se trata de averiguar que hay en los distintos cuerpos de chicas, jo, soy un genio"_-

-Te acompaño a casa a hacer tu trabajo, que yo tengo mucho que enseñarte.-

-_"Me descubrió"_ No gracias, puedo solo.-

-¿Quieres botarme? No gracias, no soy tan ilusa.-

-Claro que no, sólo que… Se puede despertar An si lo hacemos en la pieza.-

Con algo de desconfianza, accedió a la propuesta. Vaya que insistió… En fin, llegamos al cuarto de baño, y resulta que mis pantalones y zapatillas se encontraban esperando a mi regreso. Esperé algún reto de Clarita, pero estaba más preocupada de querer quedar parapléjica por un buen tiempo gracias a mis servicios, por lo cual dejó su persistencia bien lejos de aquí. Yo me pegué a la muralla, y ella me persiguió para tirarse encima de mí ,pero otra interrupción resonó en la habitación: la canción Misery de Maroon 5. Ella… simplemente me miró con sus oscuros ojos hasta tal punto que temí de morir de hipotermia. Rogué al cielo (Claro, como si yo fuera a llegar a estar en él) por que no fuera nada comprometedor. Al parecer, esta vez había sido la más intensa de todas… Junté valor y tomé el teléfono. Decía Maki.

-_"No sabes cuánto te agradezco, cielo"_-pensé con sarcasmo.

Acerqué el auricular del teléfono a mi oído. Grave error. De este salió un sonoro "TE ODIO", lo cual dejó una leve y poco duradera sordera en mí. Maki, que ilusa, ¿tú creíste que el tener un polvo furtivo contigo era comprometerme? Oh, no. Ese no es mi trabajo, y debiste haberlo sabido, preciosa. Bueno, así pude hacerle comprender que _sólo estaba para ella_… momentáneamente. Comenzaste con un caminito de saliva por mi cuello, y yo, sin mucho ánimo, comencé a quitarte el pijama (Por cierto, muy provocativo. 2 puntos más para ti por previa preparación) hasta que se me prendió la ampolleta.

-Clara, eh, Clara-le tomé de los hombros-tengo una mala noticia _"Sí claro"_.-

-¿Sí?-

-No tengo preservativos.-

-Te felicito.-

-No querrás arriesgarte a quedar embarazada tan guapa y joven ¿Verdad?-

-Hmmm…- lo pensó un rato, y llegó a la conclusión de-Haz lo que quieras…- Me dispuse a partir, y ella me dijo-¡Pero no tardes mucho!-con voz suplicante. Que ingenua, creerá que volveré… Me reiría en tu cara, pero aún tienes algo de dignidad tirado por ahí, junto a tu ropa interior.

**Y tú no tienes el tiempo suficiente.**

Ya seguro de tener ropa encima, salí de esa mansión de locas, para que luego un raro impulso me condujera tras una personita en especial, caminé, y seguí caminando, hasta toparme con un establecimiento que parecía serme conocido.

"_Instituto Alien"_

Claro, ya lo recuerdo. Al parecer, Ulvidita la zorrita me trajo hacia acá… ¿Y ahora qué hago? Una coartada, una coartada por favor… ¡Perfecto! Pongo un rostro, de esos que _matan_, y entro con toda mi pinta al lugar, pero al estar dentro, recordé que no tendría la oportunidad de _matar a Ulvida_, ya que ella era la directora del instituto, y no la recepcionista, por lo cual no tenía motivo para estar al principio de mi antiguo colegio. A diferencia de quién o me esperaba, se encontraba en la recepción una mujer de baja estatura (Aunque no podría definirla perfectamente, estaba sentada.), con cabello lila suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos rosa, pero con su toque de madurez. A ver… ya recordé, ella es Kui Ruru, lo que en mis tiempos de Génesis solía ser una niñita baja, (La menor del equipo) de simpáticas moñitas a cada lado de su cabeza, unas mejillas sonrosadas, y muy, pero muy inquieta (Energía que gastaba peleando con el más grandulón del equipo, Izuno). En fin… Formé una sonrisa de medio lado en mi rostro, me acerqué, y dije:

-Necesito el expediente escolar de un ex-alumno por favor.-

-Disculpe, señor, esa es información confidencial.-

-Qué tristeza, Ruru, Ya no me reconoces. ¿Tanto he cambiado?-

-No.-

Qué directa has salido, Kill.

-Yo soy Hiroto.-

-Hiroto, Hiroto…-comenzó a susurrar mi nombre, como para recordar quién rayos era, hasta que sacó la mano de su barbilla, concluyendo con un:-¡Ah! ¡Hiro-Hiroto Kiyama!-

-Exacto.-

Charlamos un rato de la vida, cosa que me estaba fastidiando, ya que mi plan tenía otro objetivo, más alejado de Ruru. Al final, le dije de una vez:

-¿Me llevas o no a buscar el expediente?-

-Claro.-

Caminamos hacia la sala y llegamos a la entrada. Me dijo:

-Debes quedarte acá.-

-¿Por qué?-dije, en un pucherito.

-Ya te dije, es confidencial.-

-Tú acaso…-abrí la puerta lentamente, hice que ambos entráramos al pequeño salón, y luego la cerré tras de mí-¿Temes que haga algo indebido?-

-N-No es eso, sólo que yo… este...-

-Te noto tensa, ¿Un masaje?-

-Hiroto, yo…- No alcanzó a decir ni pío, y ya estaba detrás de ella. Estaba muda, y temblaba de vez en cuando. Acercaba mi respiración con lentitud a su cuello, para luego voltearle y _activar mi plan de seducción_. Todo un éxito.

Además… Entre gritillos y cosas, pude extraer cierta información.

**Y realmente me hace pensar, si alguna vez di algo por ti.**

Creo que ahora fue demasiado, pero ni te esperas que haré.

**Dame algo en qué creer**

Ni yo recuerdo cómo escapé de la ahora peligrosa Ruru, pero eso a nadie le importa. Pasaron meses, hasta que me digné a pasar por tu casa.

**Porque ya no creo más en ti. Ya no más.**

Una elegante casa, no muy grande, no muy pequeña. Iba preparado con una ganzúa, pero alguien se me había adelantado, dejando en la puerta una llave con un llavero de helado… ¿Helado? Bah, detalles. Entré, y la casa parecía como si la tuvieses desde hace poco, debido a los pocos adornos y cosas que le pusiste, y generalmente en el orfanato decorabas a tu manera toda tu habitación… dejando niñerías… Vi una foto de la graduación de la secundaria, en la que supuestamente estábamos tú, yo y Midorikawa, pero para mi sorpresa, la foto estaba cortada, dejándome olvidado en el retrato. "Bah…" bufé, algo molesto por el detalle ese, pero opté por continuar mi recorrido. Me escabullí en tu habitación, y encontré la enorme sorpresa de una cama de dos plazas. Más espacio para la soledad y tú, pobrecita… Me acosté cómodamente a esperar tu llegada, imaginándote con cada expresión al verme aquí. Naturalmente, llegaste a tu habitación con aspecto de recién bañada, con una toalla en el cabello y otra en el cuerpo.

-Hola zor… Ulvida.-

**Me pregunto si hace alguna diferencia**

Estás casi igual que antes. No has cambiado casi nada, y eso me molesta. Aunque aún te ves deliciosa… furiosa, tomaste una de tus sandalias, la cual lanzaste directo a mi rostro. ¡Uf! Ahora tenías más fuerza que antes.

-¡Qué demonios haces aquí y ahora!-

-Calma- lo miré de la misma forma que Ruru-yo debería estar furioso, ¿No crees?-

-¡De qué habla! ¡Entraste a mi casa!- aunque estaba muy airada, la notaba algo nerviosa…

-No seas tan mala… -me levanté, y caminé unos pasos lentamente hacia ella-y ven a saludarme como es debido.-

-Pero qu- antes de que siguieras hablando, tomé tus muñecas firmemente, y me acerqué bastante a tu rostro, a una distancia en la cual podía reconocer tu sufrimiento, y acelerar tu ritmo cardiaco.

**El seguir intentando**

Me aburrí de tu desesperación, y me activé para entrar en acción, lanzándote a la cama. Dejé unas misteriosas marcas en el cuello, a lo que respondías con unos particulares jadeos que me recordaban a los viejos tiempos de alucinaciones matutinas con tu destreza al hacer… eso.

**Y se ha terminado**

¿Piensas que inicié algo contigo, Ulvi? ¿O que tengo intenciones de comenzar algo? Simplemente creo que inicié un problemón para ti más que nada.

**Duele el sentimiento**

Oh, creo que te duele algo más que el sentimiento…

**Pero ya no creo que esto sea verdad**

No, no nena, no llores, que solo juego un rato…

**Ya no más**

"Detente, Hiroto" decía mi conciencia… ¿Cuándo le he hecho caso a la conciencia? Nunca. Hoy no es la excepción. Apostaría que deseas todo lo contrario.

**Me pregunto si hace alguna diferencia el seguir llorando**

Ah, deja de llorar, das lástima, deberías acostumbrarte a estas embestidas… Me aburriste, pequeña ilusa. Cuando la culpa comenzó a intoxicarme, decidí besar esos labios humedecidos de lágrimas, vestirme, botarla, como ella lo hizo conmigo.

**Así que esto es un adiós**

Me voy, recordando que siempre había deseado ver tu miseria emocional. Siempre, por lo cual había pensado en venir desde aquel entonces…

**He estado aquí antes, un día por semana**

Imaginando mentalmente que entraba a casa, a destrozarte… En fin, me voy de este hogar de locos, pero algo me detiene:

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas idiota!-

-Ay, relájate, hiciste exactamente lo mismo conmigo, ¿No recuerda, señorita Reina?-

-¿Yo? No bromees.-

-¡No recuerdas! Ah, esto es estúpido. Fuiste mi primera novia, y se suponía que yo creía la única. Bueno, tiempos felices aquellos, pero tú te fuiste en un trabajo de ramera, te acostabas con quien querías, sin que me diese cuenta que esto era un adiós a mi dignidad. ¿No sabes cuánto me hiciste sufrir mujer? Bueno, ahora no es el momento para hacerlo notar, me tengo que ir.-

-¡Hiroto, espera!-

-Qué quieres- me dirige a ella, cortante.

-La verdad, es que apenas recuerdo eso… me acosté con muchos…-

-No me digas…-

-Pero ahora es distinto, yo estoy…- ¿Enamorada de mí? ¡Já! ¿Quién no cae a mis encantos?

Resonó el sonido del timbre. Una salvación, o más bien un problema. No alcancé a mirar por la ventana quién era, ya que ella me empujó hacia la pared, mientras que veía disimuladamente por esta, al parecer nada bueno, pero que da. Ella enfurecida comenzó a susurrar "¡Escóndete!", mientras yo finjo no oír. Ella más enfurecida gesticula "ES-CÓN-DE-TE o estarás en problemas". Intenté calmarla, rosando peligrosamente mis labios con los suyos, (De seguro esto te calma…) pero esta desesperación se mezcló con la del hecho de que el "alguien" tras la puerta vio el casi-beso, y ese resultó ser…

**Y ya no la quiero más**

Midorikawa observó unos segundos la escena, para cambiar ese semblante casi alegre por uno de furia. ¿Su esposo? Eso sería lo único que explicaría la foto, el llavero, la cama, el nerviosismo de ella y el anillo que portaba mi excompañero de instituto, pero quizás Ulvida dejó abandonado en el baño a la hora de darse una ducha.

**Tú me atrapaste en una mentira**

Creo que me debí haber marchado sin creer en esa confusión de completar un "Yo estoy" con un "enamorado de ti". De seguro quería decir "yo estoy casada", pero ese no es el problema mayor. Lo peor es que ODIO las discusiones de mis amantes y sus novios, es tan fastidioso…

-¡Eres una miserable mentirosa!-

-¡No, Mido! ¡Déjame explicarlo!-

Y así pienso en que es demasiado tarde para escabullirme del lugar, donde la "interesante" charla no llegaba a ningún lado.

**Y no tengo una coartada**

Cuando pensaba que jamás saldría de ahí, escuché a Midorikawa hablando más bajo, recobrando la compostura, para luego dirigirse furioso hacia mí.

-¡Hiroto!... ¿Te acostaste con…-

-"_Sigues tan idiota, Midorikawa…"_- la verdad, jamás había pensado en llegar a esta instancia, por lo que no había planeado nada.-Yo… sí.-

**La palabra está echada según lo que significa para mí**

Muerto. Estoy muerto bajo la gran cantidad de insultos, pero debo darle mis razones…

**Porque…**

-Hice esto porque tu mujer me dejó botado, luego de ir a acostarse con otros diez más. Primero fue conmigo, y después la perra de tu mujer ¡Me dejó botado!-

-¡Oye no le digas así a Ulvida!-

Arg, me carcome esta ira profunda, pero decidí por escaparme de la vida de la "parejita feliz"

**Aún no tengo la razón**

Perdí la razón hace mucho, todo por culpa de este suceso.

**Y tú no tienes el tiempo suficiente**

Claro, estás tan ocupada con él.

**Y realmente me hace pensar si alguna vez di algo por mí**

Ulvida Reina, creo que has arruinado mi vida… Di demasiado por vengarme, pero… Ya no más. Debo reorganizar mi vida… ¡Nah! Tengo que alistarme, me espera el trabajo.

**Dame algo en qué creer, ya no creo más en ti, ya no más.**

¿Ulvida Reina? No creo que exista alguien de nombre tan feo.

**Me pregunto si hace alguna diferencia en seguir intentando**

Quizás si es distinto hoy… Una chica del instituto que jamás había visto, creo. Kurione Yuuki, cabellos anaranjados, rosadas mejillas que hacían leve contraste con el blanco de su piel, ojos azules, algo tímida en un principio, pero luego coge confianza, y se nota su salvajismo en temas de sábanas.

**Y se ha terminado**

¡Adiós tortura! ¡Adiós trabajo! Todo te lo doy a ti, que lograste enamorarme…

**Duele el sentimiento**

Aunque aún siento una leve (Gran) secuela al recordar la última vez que me enamoré…

**Pero ya no creo que esto sea verdad**

De seguro ella sí es una chica de confianza, no debo temerle al amor… No puede ser… Cuando estuve en tu casa como por décima vez, encontré una misteriosa máscara blanca con líneas celestes… ¿Acaso, eres?

**Ya no más**

-¿Rhionne?- mi amada (Esto de enamorarse me volvió sumamente cursi) se estremeció al escuchó al oír esto…-¿Eres Rhionne?-

-Hi-Hiroto… ¿Cómo supis…- se volteó, dándole la espalda al espejo en el cual se maquillaba, ya que íbamos a salir a cenar, encontrando en mis manos al culpable de la resurrección de recuerdos desafortunados. Me lo quitó con violencia- ¿Acaso te gusta que te nombre "Grant"?-

-Perdón, pero… ¿A ti te gustaba Gazelle?- me miró en forma extraña, por la extraña pregunta.

-Hiroto, claro que no, yo te amo a ti, y tu lo sabes…- me besó con pasión en los labios, dejándome en claro que me amaba, pero…

**Me pregunto si hace alguna diferencia el seguir intentando**

El tiempo que estuve con Ulvida y el que he pasado con Yuuki se parecen demasiado.

**El seguir llorando**

¡Por una maldita vez, intenta ser feliz! Me reprimí mentalmente. Bueno, definitivamente, debo dejar de tocar el tema.

**Así que esto es un adiós**

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia el restaurante, donde ella me confirmará próximamente si desea de corazón permanecer conmigo _por el resto de nuestras vidas_. Sin embargo, una aparición inesperada se hace presente frente a nosotros, aunque lo suficientemente para que la aparición no note nuestra existencia. Son Haruya Nagumo, con su novia (Según sabía) Rean, **Una pareja que desearía no recordar**, Fuusuke Suzuno con Clara Kurakake. No le doy importancia a la escena, pero Yuuki sí, demasiada quizás, mirando golosamente al albino. ¿Será esto una advertencia?

* * *

><p>Midorikawa, Shiro, Atsuya y yo metida por ahí: ¡CUUUUMPLEAAAÑOS FELIIIZ! ¡TE DESEAAAAAMOS A TIIIII! ¡CUMPLEAAAÑOS AITIAAAANAAAA! (¡Jah! ¿Lo recuerdas? xD) ¡QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIIIIZ! (Versión chilena eweh)*yo voy cargando un pastel, y al parecer, Mido se contiene las ganas de lanzarse a él, y Atsuya de hacerme una zancadilla debido a la tentadora oferta que es verme a un pie de perder el equilibrio, y Fubuki tratando de impedir eso. Sí, él le lee la mente a su hermano xd*<p>

Ojalá lo pases genial en este día, cuídese mucho, no deje de escribir tan genialosamente genial como lo haces, si hasta creo que deberías ser una beta ^^ Sea bien feliz, ¡Cumpla muchísimos más! (Pero no tan rápido eh?)

Saludos~

PD.: Perdón por lo raro del fic, esa semana en la que lo escribí, estaba sumamente distraída, o muy concentrada en terminarlo de una maldita vez xD (Es que cada vez lo veía más y más largo…)

PD2.: este es el fic de mi cuaderno de inglés xD

PD3.: Lo subí una hora antes de las doce (No me podía contener), hora española :3


End file.
